


星涵物语

by JPDXCM



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Osomatsu Boy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPDXCM/pseuds/JPDXCM
Summary: 这是一个基情小故事集  （因为一个小故事太短所以都整合成一个文章里）前传：在一个炎热的夏天，正是高一新生报道的日子。王傻涵把一包子一包子的东西背在自己瘦小的身体上。离宿舍还有很长一段路，王傻涵渐渐没有了力气。这时，有一个男生来帮他拎东西。这个男生黑黑的，个子不算太高，但很壮实。到了宿舍，王傻涵向他道谢，并问了他的名字。他叫小星星，和他一个班，一个宿舍。王傻涵很惊喜，拍手叫好。就这样，王傻涵的“性”福生活将要开启！！！
Relationships: 小星星/王傻涵
Kudos: 3





	星涵物语

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3发文，这是我高中时候写的小文，放到这里让大家看也是了结了我的一个心愿。这是一个既有小基情又有些搞笑的小故事集，不过并没有太露骨的内容（因为我也无法想象出来），不用担心会出现严重不适。

①在一个月黑风高的夜晚，王傻涵在步行街上走着走着。忽然他身后一凉，回头一看，是一只大怪兽！王傻涵屁颠屁颠地逃跑，可怪兽还是穷追不舍。这时，他在某商场的楼顶看到了一个人。没错，正是美少女战士小星星。小星星三下五除二就把怪兽打倒了。王傻涵还没来得及感谢小星星，小星星就把他公主抱到了一家宾馆门口。小星星解除变身后，带他去开了一间情 趣 房，又买了一盒杜蕾斯。然后，他们俩就发生了不可描述的关系。从此以后，他们俩天天在学校宿舍发生不可描述的关系。王傻涵的同桌王尼美非常担忧，天天乱搞不仅影响发育，还容易得艾滋病，这可肿么办？

②在一个风和日丽的上午，王傻涵在商场闲逛。这时，他遇见了小星星。小星星邀他一起去看电影，于是王傻涵答应了。小星星特意挑选了最后一排最边上的两个位置。看电影的没几个人，都在前排。电影开演大约20分钟后，小星星突然脱下裤子，也把王傻涵的裤子扒下，之后，两个人开始发生关系。出了电影院，小星星问：“爽不？要不然我们俩天天晚上干呢？”王傻涵傻了吧唧的说：“行！”从此在学校宿舍，每天都能听到一些奇怪的叫声。以至于王傻涵的家属王伪娘看不下去了，每天晚上亲自去监视他们，等到他们俩睡熟后自己才回自己寝室睡觉。哎，真的是苦了他了！

③在一个阴沉沉的下午，王傻涵和小星星相约去唱KTV。到了KTV的包房后，小星星把门锁上了。王傻涵想点歌，小星星没让。这时，小星星突然脱光了衣服，并强行扒掉了王傻涵的衣服，然后，他们俩开始做一些见不得人的事情。没想到，监控开着，这一切尽收在王尼美的哥哥王尼玛眼里。他把监控录像剪下来，发给了王尼美。然后王尼美把视频发到了同学群。伪娘发现了，就去暴揍了王傻涵和小星星一顿。

④在夕阳西下的傍晚，小星星和王傻涵吃晚饭。小星星点了两瓶啤酒，王傻涵喝了没到半瓶，醉了；小星星喝完一瓶又点了一瓶二锅头，仍然没醉。于是小星星结了帐，背着王傻涵去了他家。他把自己的衣服脱了，也把王傻涵的衣服扒了，又发生了不可描述的事情。第二天，王傻涵醒了。他看见穿好衣服的自己，也就放心了。没想到几天后，王傻涵的女友王吱吱突然和他提分手，王傻涵一脸懵逼，不知道怎么肥四。后来才从王尼美口中知道真相。当王傻涵想跟王吱吱解释这一切时，她已经找了一个新的男友，而新男友正是小星星。王傻涵因此抑郁了好多天。

⑤晚上八点四十，大家已经从教室走出去了，只有王傻涵和小星星在教室里没出去。小星星拉着刚收拾好书包的王傻涵去了体育仓库。仓库虽然比较旧，却很整洁，空地也很大。小星星拿了两个大垫子放在地上，拼在一起。然后，小星星将王傻涵推倒，把他的裤子扒掉，也将自己的裤子脱了。之后，他们俩就搞起了基。第二天，体育老师王德鹏去仓库拿篮球时，发现了好几个用过的杜蕾斯。王德鹏细思极恐，脑内出现了很多画面：“这俩人到底啥关系？男女？还是男男？王德鹏陷入了无限思考当中……

⑥在一个风雨交加的上午，王傻涵在健身房锻炼身体。锻炼了一上午，他肚子叫了，这才意识到该吃饭了。于是王傻涵冲了澡，然后就去换衣服走人。在更衣间换衣服时，看到了小星星也在换衣服。小星星看到他，就走近他，抚摸了他的胸大肌、腹肌、人鱼线、三角肌、背阔肌。然后，他们脱下刚穿上的裤子，就在更衣间公然搞基。当时，王尼美的好友王大鹿的爸爸的哥哥的媳妇的舅舅的弟弟的儿子的媳妇的堂哥的儿子王大锤看见了，把这一切都录了下来，并发到微博、QQ空间和微信朋友圈。几天后，王伪娘闲的蛋疼刷朋友圈，突然发现这个转发量几千万的视频竟然是王傻涵和小星星公然在健身房更衣间搞基。王伪娘怒了，训了王傻涵和小星星一顿。之后，警方也将王大锤逮捕，罪名是传播淫秽色情视频，当事人小星星和王傻涵也被警察请去喝茶，并写了一千字的检讨书，表示以后不会这样了，警察这才放他们俩走。

⑦在一个举国欢庆的国庆小长假，王傻涵闲的蛋疼要去找小星星去北京溜达几天。他们去鸟巢、天安门、欢乐谷分别排了一天的队，又去了王府井和北京胡同买了一些小吃和纪念品……行程到了最后一天，他们俩决定要去三里屯的优衣库买点衣服。在优衣库里，他们俩挑了很多件衣服拿到试衣间去试，然而空的试衣间只有一个了，于是他们俩只好挤在同一个试衣间去试衣服。两个人同时脱下衣服，脱完衣服，小星星突然壁咚了王傻涵：“呐，还记得几年前的优衣库事件吗？据说当事人就在这个试衣间 **XXOO** ，这次，让我们做第二对吧！”说完，小星星脱掉了胖次，也替王傻涵脱掉了胖次。然后，两个人又开始搞基。过了几小时后，两个人终于疲惫的穿好衣服，走出了优衣库，还差点没赶上回家的火车。

⑧在一个阴森又充满欢乐的万圣夜里，小星星约王傻涵去游乐场玩。到了游乐场，他们俩却不知道要玩啥，毕竟这些设施都玩过很多次了。突然，小星星看见了一个海报，是关于新开设的“鬼屋”项目。王傻涵一听说小星星要去鬼屋，吓得屁颠屁颠地逃走，但还是被小星星拉进去。进了鬼屋，王傻涵就躲在小星星身后。突然，有一个面目狰狞、脸色煞白的鬼从他们面前蹦出来。王傻涵叫的跟小女生似的。这时，小星星安抚他说:“如果害怕，那我们就那什么吧，也许会把他们吓跑。”小星星还真的说来就来，立马脱下裤子和王傻涵发生不可描述的关系。他们俩的一举一动让鬼屋扮鬼的工作人员看到，很震惊，立马就晕过去了。他们俩也因此赔给那位工作人员好几千的医药费。


End file.
